Polymers containing bound reactive groups in latex form have many commercial applications. The polymers of said latexes include, for example, copolymers of butadiene, acrylonitrile and methacrylic acid; copolymers of acrylonitrile, styrene, methacrylic acid and N-methylolacrylamide; copolymers of alkyl acrylates and acrylic acid; copolymers of alkyl acrylates such as ethyl acrylate and butyl acrylate with crylic acid and N-methylolacrylamide and the like. These latexes are used in a variety of industrial applications, including, for example, in the manufacture of non-woven fabrics and paper, both as impregnates, coating materials and in adhesive applications. For many such applications, these latexes are compounded with a variety of ingredients and at an alkaline pH. On storage, many such compounded carboxyl containing latexes tend to thicken and otherwise become difficult to handle.
In many applications, these latexes are compounded with pigments, thickeners and/or plasticizers and the compounds often adjusted to a pH above 8 to 9. Further, the maximum total solids polymer in the latexes that is practical for handling is normally most desirable. Such latexes, when compounded, are usually viscous. With many such latexes and compounds, it is difficult to keep the compound close to the initial viscosity desired for use over several weeks to maintain desirable physical and rheological properties. This is to obtain the desired physical properties in the end product and for processability. If the initial compounded viscosity and stability cannot be controlled, as is often the case, severe problems and losses often occur or an uncontrolled viscosity rise often causes the compound to gel and become useless. While this may be controlled to some extent by diluting the latex with water to a lower viscosity, this normally results in compounds with undesirable rheology, low polymer coating weight and excessive energy conditions to evaporate the extra water which results in slower machine speeds and loss of production in many applications.